1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-aqueous electrolyte secondary (rechargeable) batteries of high energy density have recently been developed as high power secondary batteries. Several to tens of the high power secondary batteries are typically serially connected to form one module for motor drive of the machines requiring high power source such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs).
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes. Generally, a secondary battery may be classified as a cylindrical shape battery or a prismatic shape battery, depending on the external shape of the battery.
A high-capacity secondary battery (hereinafter referred to as a ‘battery module’ throughout the specification) is composed of a plurality of secondary batteries (hereinafter referred to as ‘unit cells’ throughout the specification) which are generally connected in series.
In general, barriers as heat transfer means are located between unit cells such that air flows through the barriers to cool the unit cells. When the respective unit cells are repeatedly charged and discharged, a large amount of heat is generated and swelling may occur. Accordingly, there is a need for a battery barrier capable of efficiently dissipating the heat and minimizing the occurrence of swelling.